


【影弓キャス】章鱼寿司

by 4istfuerimmer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4istfuerimmer/pseuds/4istfuerimmer
Summary: 他开始觉得这种食物索然无味。就算放在冰箱里，米饭还是发出了酸味。佐料也不新鲜了。那盏旧的白炽灯一闪一闪。他突然开始哭泣，但进食的动作并未因此停下。他就这样边吃边哭泣着。一直哭。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster & Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, 弓枪
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 社畜shadow x 人外caster  
> 随时更新  
> 不写了也是有可能的  
> 预计会r

+  
路灯是开始；路灯是终结。卫宫路过公寓楼转角的时候是六点三十分，路灯和他早上离开家时一样刚刚点亮。头顶的立交桥上，有一辆列车轰隆驶过，和狭管效应一起卷走尾气、空调废热和乱飞的塑料袋。乘这辆车的人要赶不上晚饭了。卫宫扯下耳机，键盘的声音戛然而止，他跺脚赶走蹲在楼道口的流浪猫。那动物大概在搜寻垃圾桶里的死鱼。他走进楼道，摁亮电梯，感觉心情好了不少。最近这段时间，他不太喜欢以海鲜为主食的畜生。比如猫。

他认为这大概是某种怪异的领地意识，源自他饲养在自家浴缸里的那只生物。

生物。他不确定他是不是应该这么叫。

它来源于一片海滩，来源于一次心血来潮。这城市的市郊不经常有人，他也不经常能借到哥哥的车；总之，在各种因素的作用之下，那毫无疑问是一个难得的夜晚。下车的理由卫宫已经记不清了，感觉就像服用了陈年的兴奋剂，你总说不清最后起作用的是哪一点化学成分。唯一可以确定的就是，那海滩的状态并不是很好，就像所有城市边缘的潮湿荒地一样：不是一片度假海报或是网页图片上的纯白沙滩，而是碎石子、玻璃酒瓶和废弃避孕套的墓场。喝醉的人会来这里，没钱在爱情旅馆开房的穷光蛋情侣会来这里；偶尔，卫宫这样的普通上班族也会。人们躲避城市和人群，顺带进行名为散步的崩溃——只不过比起在缓卧室吞下一瓶安眠药进程更为缓慢。

他首先看到的是缠绕的腕足——就在一大块潮湿的礁石后面，蜷缩和盘绕着的一大团腕足，看起来和闻起来都像章鱼。光线太暗了，他分辨不清它具体是什么颜色。闯进视野的久违新鲜因素化作电流悄悄攀上脊背；但说实话，他并不觉得自己有多惊讶。比起惊讶，他更在意为什么环卫工人会注意不到这个。惊讶可能被他丢在了身后那座城市里，或者其他随便什么地方。此情此景，他不确定这是否是一件好事。卫宫眯起眼，试图找到这团章鱼触手的源头。他记得自己的手掌在不停地出汗，也记得自己鬼使神差地想起来不要打开手电，尽管他并不清楚自己为什么不想引来更多人。

顺带一提，那东西看起来、闻起来、摸起来都像章鱼。

++  
事实上，在某个时刻，卫宫确实听到某个声音告诉他这样做是不对的。它应该代表着理智和他为数不多的生存智慧，可是那声音如今想来十分辽远，卫宫屏蔽了那些东西，故意不去听它们出声。当时，另一个声音在他脑海中取而代之地更加清晰：“不要弄脏车座。”不要弄脏车座，不要弄脏车座，不要弄脏车座。听起来就像在叮嘱小孩子，要么就是流浪汉，或是二者兼而有之。

车座，指的是那天他向哥哥们借来的轿车的皮装后座，价格不菲，散发着皮革和烟灰的香味，和他的哥哥们如出一辙，有着让人嫉妒到死又令人作呕的精英皮囊。卫宫带着反胃一遍遍地想象着哥哥们生活的那个世界：西装永远整齐，洗漱台上的剃须泡沫和香水都选购了最合理的款式，生命里总会出现富有活力的漂亮女孩，而不是像他一样：当然没有人会喜欢他被布罩蒙着的瞎眼和烧伤带来的瘢痕，以及银行卡上那相当可怜的的余额数字。对他来说，女性是只能在足够拥挤的电车车厢里才能偶尔触碰的事物，与此同时，还要忍受紧贴着脸冰凉而肮脏的电车玻璃。在一个有着三个孩子的家庭里，出生就好像一场赌博。他的哥哥们拿到的是红桃K和同花顺。而他手里只有一张梅花3，已经输了不少钱。

所以这整件事就像改变，或者反抗。当他抱着那一大团章鱼腕足，把它和它的主人轻柔而谄媚地放在轿车后座时，他紧紧地盯着它身上的海水漫湿价值不菲的皮子，心头涌起的澎湃如同死水波澜。一生一次，感觉像在牌堆里抽出一张鬼牌。他和它都无视法律、人类常识、他人的规劝，也许没什么用，只是事实本身已经足够让人兴奋。卫宫在环城高速猛地踩下油门，聆听引擎发出声美妙的轰鸣。

它，一个暧昧的代词，也可以是他，因为那东西不仅仅是腕足。

这是卫宫在海滩发现的惊喜事实，如今它安稳地盘踞在卫宫小小公寓的浴缸里，腕足之上其令人惊艳的人类外表让卫宫公寓的卫生间更像艺术展览馆，让这低矮屋檐下发臭的房间蓬荜生辉。它像人鱼一样有着优雅和矫健的上身，骨骼线条优美，皮肤白皙无暇，肌肉以绝对精确的角度咬合并连结。“他”有着显著的欧洲白种人外貌，唇线弧度得体，鼻梁高挺如模特，唯有眼睛和发色异常，不属于这个星球上任何一个正常人类。在海滩上，卫宫缩在那块供它藏身的礁石后，为那浮着异样光泽的淡蓝色长发所倾倒。也许正是那头发摧毁了他最后一道心理防线，决定把这东西从大海带回家，塞到他狭窄且令人窒息的单身公寓中去。

“你会说话吗？“这是卫宫把它放到灌满清水的浴缸后的第一个问题，直到现在都没有得到回答。

不回答吗？那就算了。“他“看起来随时都有可能像童话里的人鱼一样高歌起来的样子，没有鱼类生物的鳃（章鱼是鱼类生物吗？卫宫想。学生时代，他的生物堪堪及格），只有和人类男性一样的喉结，比他自己的要好看许多。卫宫蹲下来，把手伸到章鱼蜷成一团躺好的水里去触碰那段完美的骨肉。它没有抗拒，血红色的眼睛和他自己仅剩的一只眼睛对视，那里面看不到任何东西。


	2. Chapter 2

+++  
卫宫很清楚自己应该有更多更加实际的问题，既然他已经决定把这东西带回家，并且暂时不准备让他死掉。这是他用很可能是价值一辈子的勇气、长兄湿透了的昂贵皮质后座、以及那个人轻蔑而冷漠的眼神换来的。他应该询问更多东西。你怎么生活？你从哪里来？你吃什么？诸如此类，至少不能让它先死了/咬死自己。现在想来，他应该首先确定这东西是否有攻击性，无论如何，这才是更加安全的做法。换成哥哥，也许就会这么做。但卫宫确信自己现在和他们不同，虽然说不清楚，但总之就是有哪方面的不一样。

然而沉默，那东西给予他的回报似乎只有沉默。在卫宫居住城市里，沉默往往会被人当成默许、没有意见、承认、或者示弱。打破沉默是相当必要的，那证明这个生物作为人的知觉确实存在，可以通过语言传递信息，进而完整地表达自己的需求。或者更简洁地——仅仅是说出什么来阻止他这种形如绑架的不当行为——就足够了。一些斥责的话，绝望的恳求，或者干脆怒骂，诸如此类，无论是不是用人类的语言，只要说出来就好。“你会说话吗？”卫宫认为这番提问在于他体内依然存在的一部分道德感，至少给生物一个开口的机会，让他足以对事态做出反应：如果它阻止他做什么事，他就不会去做；如果它要求自己把它放回海里，那么他就照办。以提问给予这个生物回答的机会，虚情假意地为接下来的行为赋予一种合理性。如果有人要责备他，至少可以说“我已经问过了”。自私、懦弱，他的哥哥会这样说。他不以为然，把剩下的道德和长兄的座椅真皮一起揉成一团，丢进下水道。

所以当晚卫宫和那生物做爱。包藏在层层苍白透明的肌肤之下，人类肢体开始分化为触手的上方，卫宫在它的身上发现了一条窄缝。湿润但并不红肿，以指尖拨开，能看到内里的软肉在微微颤动。卫宫原本猜测那可能是排泄口一类的东西。然而并不尽然：他去互联网查阅章鱼的口器，只穿衬衫进入浴缸（有点挤），近乎狂热的挪开重量相当可观触手丛，可以看到内里簇拥着一只小小的、蠕动的出口。那生物发出微弱的低鸣，人类几乎听不见；卫宫也确认了靠近它腹股沟的那条细缝的真正用途。

性爱对他来说并不是新鲜事情。事实上，他仍有一段时间未与性爱曾接触，如同悄悄和旧情人会面，足够想起昔日的浪漫时光，只不过他/她已然老去，诸如此类。有时候卫宫走下电车，顺着那条风洞一般的小巷走回公寓，肮脏地面的垃圾桶旁有用过的避孕套.（他时而因此勃起。这是这座城市里境遇远不如他的人们留下的享乐痕迹。甚至没有一张床用来做爱，他们仍能欢愉至此；而他只能对着他人性交的残骸自慰。有时没带纸巾，他会用废弃的公文纸包好精液，丢进垃圾桶。终究有一些人不像其他人那般富有胆量，比如他。）

但是，躺在浴缸里的生物并不知道这些。它还是不说一句话，仿佛这沉默就是为卫宫的冲动准备好的一般：仿佛它出现在这座城市，就是为了满足种种糟糕欲望。卫宫红着脸在章鱼面前解开裤带，浴缸里逐渐浑浊的水扰乱了动作。那灰蓝色的透明的触手上还沾着沙砾，不知为何没有将柔软的肉质划破。难道它的皮肤其实很结实吗？卫宫吸吸鼻子，闻到海水的腥味，厕所清洁剂的味道，衬衫上自己的体味。那生物看着他的脸，目光并未向下，也并未显得疑问或恐惧，两条修长的手臂静静地搁置在水下。不知怎地，卫宫倒是希望它稍微露出些疑问或者反抗的神色。他掏出性器，甚至滑稽地晃了晃；那里还没有完全充血勃起，稍显疲态，让他感到羞耻。你见过吗？他想这么问章鱼。但是马上意识到了此举的荒唐性，仿佛他在炫耀，在期待章鱼对此做出反应，尽管事实并不是如此。

卫宫突然感到恼怒。他从滑溜溜地浴缸站起身，快速地蹭到门口，关上灯，在门边手淫直到自己勃起。公寓旁边高楼的灯光透过夜晚落进厕所里的黑暗，章鱼的肩头和触手都镀上银色，和博物馆中那些悲伤的雕塑一模一样。他走回浴缸旁边，把触手粗暴地推开获得站立的空间。“我要操你。”他跨进浴缸，朗声说道，仿佛宣誓。“用这个。你明白了吗？“

沉默。红眼睛里的瞳仁跟随他的动作，正因适应黑暗缓缓扩大，像是一滩墨水……或者泥，缓缓吞没他最后一点人类良知，他的行为淹没在整个夜晚的丑闻下，又被整个城市在夜间的低鸣埋没，并不会有人注意。

这样的事情每天都在发生。卫宫这样想着，把性器对准那条细缝插进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......感觉不知道怎么写呢！完全不会了呢！


End file.
